


let me taste your lips, love

by welpslytherin



Series: HP Fall Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welpslytherin/pseuds/welpslytherin
Summary: Pansy is addicted to Hermione's lip balm. Hermione doesn't mind, not at all.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Series: HP Fall Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885021
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	let me taste your lips, love

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompt is "Person A absolutely loves the taste of the chap stick/lip balm Person B uses, so they keep stealing kisses from Person B," generated by [OTP prompt generator](https://prompts.neocities.org/).

A month into dating, Pansy discovers that Hermione’s lips get a bit sensitive, especially after kissing. Any hint of saliva makes them dry, so she opts to carry a stick of lip balm wherever she goes. It’s a strawberry flavor, and really Pansy has always had a knack for sweets, so she _loves_ it. 

“If you like it so much, why don’t you buy one yourself?” Hermione asks one day, laughing into Pansy’s mouth.

“I’d much rather lick it off you,” Pansy replies, fully realizing the contradiction of her purpose but momentarily forgetting how to think when Hermione blushes beautifully. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this one, consider subscribing to this drabble series! I'll be writing mainly Drarry with the occasional wlw (i.e. Pansmione, Ginsy, or Linny) during this Fall break. This is a little project for myself to get back on the horse with writing, one day at a time.


End file.
